


Parenthood and Brotherhood

by niel4ong



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Eldest son!Park Woojin, Family, Freeform, High School Student!Park Woojin, M rated for impled masturbation, M/M, Married Ongniel, Middle School Student!Lee Daehwi, Orphan Lee Daehwi, Orphan Park Woojin, Parent Ongniel, Puberty, Second son!Lee Daewhi, Sex Education
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niel4ong/pseuds/niel4ong
Summary: Woojin and Jihoon finally dated! Ongniel was in a rush to give their son a proper sex ed. It was a mess, but they kind of did it.





	Parenthood and Brotherhood

**Author's Note:**

> Random, I know! Sorry for this! ><  
> Unbeta'd. Expect grammar errors.  
> Feel free to point them out, though! ^^
> 
> Edit:  
> Sequel to this:   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502531  
> But also can be read as a stand alone.

Woojin came back from school with Seongwoo reading some novel on the couch and Daehwi who was lying on the same couch with his head rested comfortably on their Dad’s lap. He decided to sit with them for a while before he went to his (and still Daehwi’s) room to clean himself up and do his homework.

“Hey, big guy,” Seongwoo reached out to ruffle his hair without leaving his eyes from the book. “How’s school?”

He saw the tempting potato chips bag on top of his brother’s stomach, and couldn’t help himself to grab some much to Daehwi’s annoyance. He grinned at his younger brother who glared at him as he moved the chips bag to his side in attempt to protect his precious chips from Woojin.

“School is fun as always,” munching the chips deliberately loud to annoy Daehwi more.

“Yeah, fun, I bet,” Daehwi said, teasing him and eyes glinting with mischief.

Woojin had to warn him with his fist, threatening him to shut up. The kid knew he was now officially dating with Park Jihoon, the school’s hidden gem. When their parents were in Japan for few days celebrating their anniversary, Woojin had brought Jihoon home for a round or two game sessions.

“I-I’m going to wash up,” Woojin announced suddenly that Seongwoo lifted his face to look at his oldest son with concern eyes but said nothing.

“Bye, kid!” Woojin then slapped Daehwi’s thigh and the younger screamed in pain, more reason for Woojin to laugh manically as he was heading to their room.

“Dad!! It hurts!!” Daehwi whined to his Dad as he rubbed his thigh to emphasize the burning sensation from Woojin’s slap earlier.

“I allow you to kick his butt once,” Seongwoo whispered to his youngest son.

“You’re a bad Dad.”

At the new yet familiar voice, Daehwi and Seongwoo looked up to see Daniel standing behind the couch.

“Dad!” Daehwi exclaimed as he sat up to cling on Daniel’s neck, who was trying to lean down and peck Seongwoo’s lips. “No! No! Noooo! Me first!!” Daehwi struggled to stop them from kissing as he pulled Daniel closer to him, away from Seongwoo who only giggled watching Daniel’s kissy lips pursed towards his direction despite the fact that he clearly volunteered to play along with Daehwi’s antics.

The living room was filled with laughter until an angry Woojin stomped back from the bedroom, still on his uniform despite his earlier statement that he wanted to clean up.

“Daehwi-yah! Your mangas are scattered around the room floor!” Woojin looked upset, and his voice was higher than usual.

“I’ll clean up later~!” Daehwi sing-sang without a hint of remorse.

“Now! I want to study!”

“Go clean up, baby,” said Daniel softly.

“I will, Dad, tomorrow! I still want to read some of them,” the youngest cried, begging them to let him slide.

“Now! Or I will tell Dads you’ve spent all of your allowance this month just to buy your boyfriend a Li Shaoran costume on ebay!” Woojin shouted.

“What?” Seongwoo was now looking at Daehwi with disapproving eyes.

In his panic state, Daehwi glared at his older brother with so much hatred, “You promised you wouldn’t say anything if I didn’t tell Dads you brought Jihoon-hyung here and kissed in our bedroom!”

Woojin gaped, as both Daniel and Seongwoo were now turning their gaze fixed on him.

“That-That’s not true!”

“You did! When Uncle Jisung had to leave us until dinner!”

“We didn’t--”

“Oh God, just please stop! Now you two come and sit here on the couch!” Seongwoo said, holding his anger. When nobody moved, Seongwoo gritted his teeth, “Right now, kids.”

*

It took fifteen minutes for Seongwoo to finish talking about Daehwi’s impulsiveness on spending his allowance. He explained about budgeting and saving, that managing his allowance was important. After Daehwi promised he wouldn’t do such a thing anymore, Seongwoo told him to go back to his room because he and Daniel had important talk to his hyung.

“Are you mad?” asked Woojin, looking at Seongwoo and Daniel even before his parents could say something.

“Why? Tell us the reason.”

“Because… I brought Jihoon home?” he tried.

“No. Try again.”

There was no anger in Seongwoo’s tone, and it made Woojin become more anxious. He hated it when his parents were supposed to be mad but they didn’t seem to be so.

So he stayed still, telling himself that he might as well shut up and say nothing at all. The risk of his Dads got even angrier than they already were was high.

After few minutes of silence from Woojin, Daniel decided to end the game.

“First we want you to know that we are not angry at you, about anything,” Daniel shifted on his seat as he tried to find a comfortable position, by that alone, Woojin knew the talk was going to be long.

Daniel continued, “But we do feel disappointed that you brought your boyfriend home when we were away and your uncle couldn’t attend to you and your brother.”

Now that Daniel pointed that out, he did feel slightly guilty about it.

“We believe you didn’t have any intention to do inappropriate thing with your boyfriend, here, but we can’t overlook the fact that Daehwi had accidentally seen you kissing.”

“Dad, you have to see his manga collection on his iPad!” Woojin said exasperatedly, rolling his eyes, thinking that his parents really thought Daehwi was _still_ an innocent kid just because he still whined for ice cream on weekend.

Seongwoo and Daniel didn’t seem to like the idea of their youngest kid hiding stuffs on his iPad, and mentally noted to check on them later.

“We’ll deal with it later but you’re our biggest concern right now,” Seongwoo sighed.

“Sorry about it, I won’t do it again, Dad, I promise. I’ll be more careful,” Woojin finally said, he thought that the talk would be over once he promised to be good, but little did he know that his Dads had other things planned already for him.

“We’re glad to hear that from you, but we’ve been thinking about it for a while. Now that your brother’s room is ready to use and we can go shopping for furniture for both of your rooms this Saturday, God, your mattress is super old and we’re sorry for that,” Seongwoo took a deep breath before he went on with his speech. “And if Daehwi moved to his own room, and you could have the room for yourself, and you want to bring this Jihoon kid, and... you’re a young man, who is, very healthy, and as much as I don’t like it to happen, but it’s bound to happen sooner or later.”

Woojin rolled his eyes, “Dad, just don’t beat around the bush.”

Seongwoo glanced at Daniel to find some courage.

“We think it’s about time we give you a... sex-ed!”

If he was drinking something, Woojin was sure he would spurt all the liquid on his Dads’ face. “A what??”

“Sex-ed!” Daniel replied.

“The school did a good job for that when I was thirteen, Dad.” Woojin spoke quickly, that his Dads barely managed to catch what he said. He felt hot on his cheeks, embarrassed by the current situation and he preferred his Dads scold him instead. This talk was waaaaay much more uncomfortable.

“Of course, they did. Consent. Condoms. And such. But they don’t teach you... you-know-what,” Seongwoo whispered, almost inaudibly.

“What?” Woojin followed his Dad and talked as quiet as possible.

“That.” Seongwoo tried again.

Woojin was about to reply him with another dramatic “what” again when Daniel thought he had enough with this conversation.

“How to have a safe gay sex!”

“Daniel! At least you could say _love making between two guys, geez,_ ” Seongwoo screamed at Daniel who grinned so wide like an idiot that he was. He scratched the back of his neck.

“This family is a mess!” Woojin groaned as he stood up.

“What? Of course we have to teach you that ourselves! You’ve got a boyfriend now and it’s just a matter of time that you want to do this and that with him!”

“Dad, Both Jihoon and I are still underage and, and... I’m not thinking of-of-you know what!”

“Fine! Sure, you don’t, that’s-uh-good, But we just want to give you precautions, for future events,” Seongwoo was breathless as he was trying to cross his point to his oldest son. But it was much harder than he thought it would be. He clearly wasn’t signed up for this when he decided to adopt kids.

He looked at his son’s eyes, and found strength in them. It was for him after all.

“We don’t want you to be in a great risk ‘cause once you did it wrong... we won’t know what’s gonna happen, son...”

“We have to talk about technical things, like, how important it is to be well-prepared for your first time. What items do you need,” Daniel started to explain as he pulled something out of underneath their couch. A box Woojin never knew existed, hidden right there before.

Opening the mysterious box, Daniel took out few items and placed them messily on the coffee table which Seongwoo casually arranged that they were lined neatly.

Woojin’s eyes widened at those items presented to him. “Dad…!” He sighed in disbelief.

“These are what you need,” Daniel took one of a soft pink box. “This, you might have seen it before, condoms. You can choose the shape and flavor, everyone has their own preferences so you should ask Jihoon and decide it together. For us, we’ve been settled on this one for—as long as I can remember—.”

“Kang Daniel!” Seongwoo punched his husband’s arm so hard that the other hissed in pain.

“I’m trying to explain to our son!” Daniel protested as he rubbed his arm, trying to sooth the pain.

“Dad, too much information. I know what that is. Can we please, just, move on?”

“Alright,” Daniel finally grabbed another item, a small bottle like a hand gel. “This one, you can’t survive without one. If you don’t have this, might as well abort your plan.”

“Especially for your first time!” Seongwoo added. “It would be hurt like hell.”

“But soon he’ll like it!”

Seongwoo glanced at Daniel, “We don’t know if you’re going to bott—receiving or giving, but the first time, if you top, my son, you have to make sure that he’s ready to take you. Be patient. Even if he says to hurry, just don’t do it. He’s going to regret it later!”

“Sorry, but are you perhaps still holding a grudge over that?” Daniel raised an eyebrow.

“I forgave you, Daniel, but I haven’t yet healed from the trauma. I couldn’t walk properly for days, and I’m just sharing such experience to our son. So that he can learn and not repeat the same mistakes we did.”

Daniel groaned, “You loved it so much you couldn’t stop---!”

Seongwoo hurriedly covered Daniel’s mouth before he could spit out the next words and Woojin secretly felt grateful for that.

“Shut up, shut your mouth up, Kang Daniel!”

“Dad…?”

“Mmmhhfffmm!” came Daniel’s muffled moan.

“Dad…? Can I go now? So you two can… sort things out?”

“Yes! Go now. I need to talk with your father!”

Woojin didn’t let a second pass and flee to his room. Feeling his cheeks burnt because, yeah, he knew damn too well that his parents were right. He did think about that kind of stuff with Jihoon but he always shrugged it off. Lately he felt like kissing Jihoon wasn’t enough and he wanted more. He had been suppressing himself and kept telling himself he was content with small touches and interactions. What his parents just did was not helping at all, if anything, it only made it worse.

Frustrated, Woojin picked one of Daehwi’s comic books that scattered around the room floor, and threw it right on his younger sibling’s head.

“AHH HYUNGGG!!!” Daehwi rubbed his newly wounded head and sat up straight from his lying position.

“It’s all your faults!!” Woojin shouted at him as he climbed his own bed. “Glad to know you’re gonna move out this weekend.”

“That’s my line!”

*

Since that day, where his parents decided that it was a nice idea to have a heart-to-heart talk about his future sex life and probably didn’t realize that they had planted weird fantasy into their son’s head, Woojin couldn’t help but avoiding any encounter with Jihoon.

At school. At the cafeteria. At the library. At the boy’s restroom. At the storage room. At the corridor. Anywhere.

His dirty mind was thinking about nothing but Jihoon’s plump, pretty lips. Maybe against his own. Maybe around his—Woojin had to smack his own head in order to get his mind straight and tell the thing in his pants to calm the fuck down.

He would run downstairs when he saw Jihoon at the other end of corridor trying to wave his hands to get his attention. Sometimes he had to hide in one of the toilet stalls when he heard Jihoon’s voice getting nearer.

Days turned to week and Woojin was frustrated, both mentally and sexually. He wanted to get off, but Daehwi was still a rightful resident in their shared room and doing it at the bathroom was risky, okay, he tried once, only once, when he was showering. He was so at it, imagining Jihoon was with him, here… but then Daehwi just had to come and bang on the door, urging him to get the fuck out of the bathroom because he had to _pee._

Woojin had groaned, and did everything all he could to finish quickly.

He was grumpy the whole week and deliberately left his phone turned off because the last time he saw his phone, bunch of messages from Jihoon bombed his inbox and he thought of calling Jihoon and the devil inside him just had to play around with his mind again, thinking of how would it be to have a phone-sex.

He was so, soooo doomed until the awaited day, for both Woojin and Daehwi, had finally come. They went to Ikea and purchase furniture for Daehwi’s new room.

After the furniture was delivered, they arranged the new room for Daehwi who insisted that he wanted his room to be ready asap that he could use it by tonight.

Not that Woojin mind, he couldn’t wait to have all the room for himself.

And it was actually nice, not having Daehwi around. The room was quite. There was no Daehwi who always be nosy on the other side of the room, reading his comic books too enthusiastically, or scream when he found hot and juicy stuff on his timeline.

Above all, he couldn’t wait to invite Jihoon over and it didn’t have to come as far as Woojin’s wild imagination but at least they could _make out?_ Beside, his parents already gave him the green light, didn’t they? As long as Daehwi’s _pure and innocent_ eyes were protected. He got a new bed too. Bigger one than his previous one, and only thinking about Jihoon and his bed, his blush was uncontrollable.

But now that he thought about it thoroughly, after all of his badass behaviors, there was a possibility that Jihoon had fed up with him, right? He wouldn’t be surprised if his boyfriend hated him by now.

Woojin blindly opened his bedside drawer, and fished for his phone he had kept inside for days. The screen lighted up when he turned it back on, he was anticipating a flood of messages from Jihoon, but nothing. Aside from his friends’ random chat on group chat, Woojin didn’t get anything else. He felt a deep regret and disappointment.

He sighed. He probably had to start thinking of making excuses because really, he couldn’t say he avoided Jihoon because he got all turn on just by seeing him?? Jihoon would think he was a pervert and hate him even more.

11:08 PM. He checked.

He was laying on his bed, looking at the ceiling. Think of something, he told himself. Think. Think. Think.

It was too quiet for his liking. Why? Oh right, Daehwi got his own room.

And he came up with something. Maybe he could tell Jihoon that he had a busy week, preparing for an important exam. It was really a good plan, until it hit him too hard that Jihoon and he was classmates.

He checked on his clock once again.

01:32 AM.

As if the clock mocked him for being an idiot. He had spent two hours and half thinking and couldn’t find a decent explanation for Jihoon.

He sat up on his bed. Thinking of getting water, and that was when a light from the living area piercing through his recently opened door.

Woojin snapped to see who came into his room at this ungodly hour.

“Hyung,” a sleepy voice he was too familiar with greeted him from the door.

“Hwi-yah,” he said, giving his younger brother a ‘what are you doing here?’ look.

“I can’t sleep,” Daehwi whined, and despite the darkness, Woojin could see how his younger brother’s face scrunched face.

Woojin sighed, “Come here. My bed is big enough for us.”

“Do I get to sleep on the side near the wall?”

“Just get your sorry-ass here before I change my mind.”

As Daehwi walked towards his bed, he shifted to make room for Daehwi. They settled themselves, and Woojin made sure Daehwi covered by the blanket properly.

It was quiet for a while, and Woojin strangely started to drift to sleep, until Daehwi suddenly spoke up.

“It’s good to have my own room.”

“Hm,” Woojin replied incoherently.

“But you know,” Daehwi started. “After such a long time sleeping with you, I’m just so used to hear you snoring that it feels weird not to. I think it’s like a lullaby for me too, not that I want to admit—.”

“Shut up! Sleep,” he was genuinely irritated because he finally got to feel sleep and Daehwi just wouldn’t stop talking.

“Anyway, Jihoon-hyung came to my school.”

“What?” at the mention of Jihoon’s name jolted Woojin awoke, “What-what-what was he doing at y-your school?”

“Duh, to see me, of course.”

“W-why would he?”

“Because apparently his boyfriend is trying to break up with him and he asked for my advice.”

“I’m not!! Why would I? Is he crazy or something?”

“So, are you or are you not avoiding him and making him feel like shit?”

Woojin cleared his throat at the question. He didn’t get to answer his brother because Daehwi already sighed exasperatedly.

“I told him you’re an idiot, a total idiot who fell too hard for someone that you’ve become even dumber and don’t know what to do. He looked convinced, though. Just go and talk to him the first chance you get to see him.”

“Did you really have to say that??” Came the weak protest, because Woojin couldn’t help but grin.

“You’re welcome,” said Daehwi with so much sarcasm in his tone. He yawned and yawned more. “Now let me sleep.”

“Sweet dream, Hwi-yah~”

“Ew, disgusting!”

Woojin started to fall asleep while taking a mental note to text Jihoon first thing in the morning, asking him if he could meet him later the day, and buy Daehwi a giant teddy bear for his new room (he couldn’t sleep here forever after all!) he could hug the teddy bear instead tomorrow night and nights after.

*

“Daehwi isn’t in his room,” Daniel said as he lazily climbed back to the bed where Seongwoo was lying on.

The older barely opened his eyes, still drowsy and his muscles were sore, thanked to the labor he did yesterday. Purchasing furniture and arranging Daehwi’s new room in a day was indeed too much for their old bodies. Age doesn’t lie after all.

“Where is he?” Seongwoo asked, feeling warm when Daniel’s big frame wrapped him easily. He returned the gesture by throwing his long legs over his husband’s thigh.

“Found him at Woojin’s.”

Seongwoo chuckled, eyes still closed but his expression was soft at the thought of their sons getting along well despite their constant bickering. Then he felt a pair of lips touched his, so innocently but he couldn’t ignore the disturbing morning breathe (not that he hadn’t gotten used to it already).

“Ew, your breath!”

“Don’t blame me. Your lips are begging to be savored,” Daniel giggled as he brushed their noses together.

“Kang Daniel, not so early in the morning…”

“It’s not early! It’s past ten, by the way. I actually start to get horny.”

“Hungry, you mean?” Seongwoo laughed.

“Both, actually.”

“You can’t have both. Make up your mind.”

“Make me?”

The next thing Daniel knew was that their lips sealed once again, with their tongues involved this time.

“Your morning breath still sucks,” Seongwoo giggled.

“Likewise.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my last installment for Parent!Ongniel and Kids!JinHwi  
> I hope you enjoyed this?  
> As always, thank you for your support! Kudos and comments are so much appreciated <3 <3


End file.
